


Punishment

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Punishment

It was his first time. It was his first time so he just had to watch, get a taste of what he was going to be facing if it got caught again.

It had been her third time. TUV-12 was her name. He didn't know what her code name was, and really, it didn't matter now.

He was led into a room behind a big window. He wasn't allowed to close his eyes or cover his ears.

They had wanted him to see, and hear.

They had wanted him to watch and listen as they tore her arms off forcefully.


End file.
